


Balor Club for Everyone

by daroost89



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, alright i think that's all the tags lol, and just falling in love with seth okay, bc who doesn't love sexual tension, but just a bit, i love the idea of finn being gay, i'm bad at tagging stuff s o r r y, no angst or anything, ok enough from me here comes some real tags, some sexual tension involved, this is just gonna be a cute lil thing, which is weird bc i love angst but i'll spare everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroost89/pseuds/daroost89
Summary: Finn Balor has had a weird fascination with Seth Rollins for a couple of years now. He admired, and still does admire, his wrestling abilities, his personality, his looks, basically everything about him. Finn has always thought that he just looked up to Seth since he's such a great wrestler, and overall a fantastic guy. But come to think of it... he might be a little gay. Boy, did it take him a long time to figure that one out.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vogelbiene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelbiene/gifts).



> i wrote this fic bc stephanie wanted to make finn's character gay apparently but triple h said no. so i'm writing my own storyline ok wwe? except here the attraction is real : )

Finn wasn’t all too sure when his attraction to Seth first started, but what he was now realizing was that he was completely and utterly in love with the man. 

It started off as just admiring his work ethic - how he always seemed to have chemistry with everyone he ever stepped into the ring with.   
He remembered being in NXT and watching some of the matches he was putting on in the main roster, and imagined what kind of matches both of them could put on together. Wondered if they would have the same kind of chemistry Seth seemed to have with everyone; and he found out that yes, they indeed did. 

From there it stemmed into appreciating how easy Seth made it to talk to him and how kind he was - not only towards Finn - but to everyone. Even when they were in the midst of their feud and their Universal Title match was coming up at Summerslam, Seth still always talked to him nicely backstage and told him how he loved how their feud was going. Finn agreed with him, their feud was one of the best ones going on at that time. 

He remembered when he won the Universal Title and Seth congratulated him, and then apologized for possibly injuring him. He seemed really concerned, and he had really appreciated it. 

When Seth figured out that Finn was going to be out for months and relinquish his title, Seth apologized profusely for causing the injury. Of course, Finn told him that it was okay - even if it wasn’t - and that he’d back back in no time. Seth had smiled and hugged him, careful not to hurt his shoulder even more. 

Over time, Finn began to really notice how attractive he was in-ring and out. It was kind of hot to watch Seth in-ring; how his face would contort with anger or pain, how messy and wild his hair would be after a match. 

Finn recalled watching Seth’s match at Wrestlemania against Triple H and just thinking how _hot_ it was to see the absolute determination and anger in his pretty brown eyes when he had picked up the sledge-hammer, ready to hit Triple H; then he felt genuinely disappointed when Stephanie had prevented Seth from swinging. 

When Seth wasn’t wrestling, Finn loved to watch him backstage; when his nose and the outer edges of his eyes would crinkle as he laughed at someone tell a joke, the deep tone and calmness of his voice as he spoke, the small smile on his face as he listened to someone speak. 

He could recall a time when someone had said something that Seth had found really funny, and he laughed so hard that he cried a little bit. Finn could literally feel his heart warm as he watched him laugh, and then eventually calm down and wipe the tears of laughter from his eyes. 

All of these little things never failed to put a smile on Finn’s face, so you could only imagine what his reaction was when Stephanie and Triple H had decided to team them up over live shows, as well as having them face each other. One of those nights just happened to be the day Finn found out that maybe… maybe his admiration towards Seth was actually something _more._

(Break)

Finn was the first to come out, going through his entrance with a huge smile on his face as he watched everyone participate in his entrance along with him. He made his way to the ring and continued his entrance, practically flashing himself to one part of the crowd before hopping on the top turnbuckle. After he was finished doing his arm motions to his theme, he hopped down into the ring, adjusting the collar to his black leather jacket. 

Eyes looking back up the ramp, he watched as the titantron lit up and Seth’s music began to boom through the small arena, fans already beginning to make noise for him. Once Seth came into sight, everyone in the crowd seemingly lit up with excitement. 

Finn felt a smile begin to grow on his face as he watched Seth make his way down the ramp, and then into the ring he went. Finn watched, smile still planted on his face as Seth turned to lock eyes with him. It sent butterflies into Finn’s stomach as Seth returned the smile, and then immediately throwing his shirt off. The ref joined them in the ring then, and the two stepped forward before the bell rang.

The whole match went off without a hitch, and they got pretty strong reactions from the crowd. It was coming to an end now, after about fifteen minutes of them being in the ring together. Finn had knocked down Seth with a couple of blows before climbing to the top rope and jumping down, hitting Seth with the coup de grace. He went to pin the other now, lifting his leg up with his arm as he pinned him.

One, two, three, and Finn had won.

Looking down now, Seth’s eyes were opened slightly and looking at him, too, his breathing still heavy. Finn felt his heart flutter in his chest, and in that moment, he knew. 

He knew that he was in love with the man below him. 

Hearing his theme music hit, he released Seth’s leg from the pin and stood to his feet, looking out to the crowd. The ref hurriedly came over to him, raising his hand as the victor before making his way out of the ring. Finn felt too tired to go along with his arm motions again, so he instead stood there and watched as everyone else did it. 

Motion in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and when he looked over, Seth was standing to his feet. His hair was absolutely disheveled, which made a smile rise to the Irish man’s face once again, a small laugh following. Seth began approaching him then, the two meeting eyes before Seth grabbed Finn’s wrist, lifting his arm high in the air like the ref had previously done. The crowd cheered before the two made their way out of the ring, walking side-by-side. 

Seth departed from him to take a few pictures with some fans at ringside, as well as sign some stuff. Finn did the same, and then they met up at the end of the ramp closest to the titantron, turning to wave to everyone before going backstage. 

“Feel like we did pretty good back there,” Finn commented as they made their way towards the locker room, glancing over at the taller male.

Seth let out a small laugh, “Of course we did, we always put on a good match,” he replied, small smirk on his face as he looked towards Finn. 

He was about to say something else until Seth’s name was called out by someone for him to come over. Both of them said their goodbyes to each other before Finn made his way to the locker room. 

When he entered, he spotted Anderson and Gallows, who seemed to be getting ready for their match.

Anderson looked up from where he was putting on his shoes, a smile going to his face. 

“Hey!” he said as he looked back down at his shoes, adjusting them before standing to his feet. 

“Heard you won out there. Good job, nerd,” Gallows teasingly said as he stood to his feet, putting up a “too-sweet”.

Finn laughed softly, too-sweeting Gallows and then Anderson. 

“You guys have a match next?” he asked, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

Anderson nodded, “Yup, ‘gainst the bar,” he said as he folded his arms across his chest. 

“Good luck out there, boys.”

The two bald men smiled, about to make their way out of the locker room before Finn’s voice stopped them

“Hey, could I tell you two something?”

Gallows and Anderson exchanged curious glances before their focus went back to their friend.

“Yeah, of course,” Anderson replied, smile vanishing from his face as he thought whatever was about to be said was serious.

Finn stood there for a moment’s time, opening his mouth to speak before shutting it. He suddenly felt too nervous to tell them about his crush on Seth, even if they were his best friends. He was scared of what they might think, even if he knew that they wouldn’t care that he was attracted to a guy. 

“You guys have a match next, so I’ll tell you two tomorrow. Don’t wanna distract you or anything,” Finn finally spoke, reassuring smile coming to his face.

The other two stood there for a moment before Anderson slowly nodded, glancing up at Gallows before patting his taller friend’s shoulder. “Well, let’s go.” And with that, the two left the locker room. 

Finn watched as the two exited before sighing, approaching the bench the two were just at before sitting down, putting his head back on the wall and staring up at the ceiling. 

Shit, what was he going to do?


	2. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place before wrestlemania so yes the miz is still on raw

After the live event was over, Finn gathered his stuff before exiting through the back of the arena, taking in a small breath as the cold wind hit his face. Looking up at the night sky, he stopped, studying the stars above momentarily before continuing to walk, putting his focus back in front of him. There were black SUV’s waiting for all of them, but Finn forgot who he was supposed to be riding with tonight. Shit. 

Finn stopped once again, watching as the others loaded into their cars. Fuck, why couldn’t he remember? Was he riding with Gallows and Anderson again? 

“Finn, forget where you are?”

Turning, Finn spotted Seth approaching him, smile on his face.

Laughing a bit, Finn looked away from the brunette and back towards the black cars. Just his luck that Seth would’ve spotted him standing in the cold like an idiot.

“Forgot who I’m ridin’ with,” he said simply, hands finding their way to his coat pockets.

Seth stood beside him then, stopping and looking at the cars. He nodded a little bit, and silence overtook them for a few seconds.

“You could ride with Roman and me.”

Finn looked towards Seth then, who continued looking at each of the cars.

“That’d be… nice,” Finn replied, “If Roman’s fine with it.”

“Roman really doesn’t have a vote in it,” Seth replied, clicking his tongue afterwards. Before Finn could even say anything, Seth interrupted.

“Here comes Roman, unusual for him to be the first one to get in the car,” he murmured, readjusting the bag that was draped over his shoulder and walking towards the SUV.

Finn followed then, looking around a bit for Gallows and Anderson. He didn’t know where the hell they were, but he hoped that if they _were_ supposed to ride together that they wouldn’t get mad at him ditching them. Although, it wouldn’t really be _ditching_ persay, considering Finn couldn’t fucking remember.

Seth opened the back door and hopped in, Finn eyeing the front seat for a moment. He usually preferred being in the front, but Seth was in the back…

Hopping in after Seth, Finn closed the door and put his bag down on the floor in front of him. It felt so _nice_ to be in a warm car.

“Unlike you to be the first one in the car. Usually you’re fifteen minutes late and we get to the hotel an hour after everyone already arrived,” Seth commented.

Finn looked to Roman then, who scoffed in the driver’s seat.

“Keep it up, Rollins,” he said as he turned out of the arena’s back parking lot.

“Just saying.”

“It’s _freezing_ , of course I’m going to haul ass to the car. If anybody was late, it was you.”

“Whatever, Roman,” Seth said with a small laugh, just trying to rile the big dog up. Which he had obviously succeeded at.

“What matches do you guys have tomorrow?” Finn asked after a few moments of silence, genuinely curious.

“I think I just have a promo to do on Brock,” Roman replied, glancing in the rearview mirror for a second.

Seth sat there, blinking a few times as he tried to think, speaking shortly after.

“I’m pretty sure we just have a Miz TV segment,” he replied as he looked over at Finn.

Shit, he forgot about that. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of Seth that everything had just disappeared from his mind.

Finn nodded slowly, shifting a bit in his seat.

“Wait. Did you forget about that?” Seth asked, smile rising to his face.

“Kinda,” Finn admitted, a small smile gracing his face as well.

The two laughed then, Finn feeling a bit embarrassed if he was being honest.

“Other things on your mind?”

Finn’s eyes went to Roman as he asked that, smile leaving his face as he tensed up a bit. Oh god, did he somehow know?

“I get that all the time, don’t worry,” Roman added with a small laugh, “Nothing to be embarrassed about, happens to the best of us.”

Finn’s nerves eased as he said that, smile returning to his face.

“Yeah, guess it does.”

-

Upon reaching the hotel and parking, Finn exited the car, grabbing his bag and beginning to make his way towards the front doors. Roman and Seth followed, Finn waiting for them once he entered the warm hotel. The three of them made their way to the front desk, where they all checked in and got their key-cards.

“See, we’re not the last ones this time,” Roman said, motioning to the doors as a few more Raw superstars walked in.

“Yeah, this time, but what about last time?” Seth teased, raising his eyebrows at the Samoan.

“Okay, it was once and you’re getting on my case about it?” Roman furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, walking ahead.

“Sheesh, take a joke!” Seth shouted after him, watching the taller man before looking to Finn.

“This guy can never take a damn joke.”

Finn laughed a bit, “Must be hard being Roman, never being able to understand what a joke is.”

It was Seth’s turn to laugh, and Finn felt pretty proud of himself for making him laugh.

They came across Seth’s room first, to which they then said their goodbyes.

“See you tomorrow,” Seth said as he swiped his key-card, Finn offering a wave.

“See ya.”

Finn’s room was just a couple of doors down, which he arrived at promptly, quickly swiping his key-card and watching as the light went from red to green. Grabbing the handle to the door, he walked in, taking a few seconds to look around the room before stepping forward. He sat his bag down on the queen-sized bed, sighing softly. He retrieved some sweatpants from his bag, shedding out of the other clothes he had on then and putting the sweats on instead. His shirt was the last to be taken off, and he stuffed all of his clothes back into his bag except his coat. 

Checking the pocket, he grabbed his phone and flipped the screen on. Shit, Anderson had sent him some texts and even called him. Like, 45 minutes ago.

_“Where the hell are you, boy?”_

_“Did you die or something?”_

_“Finn we’re leaving right now, if you’re not out in five minutes your ass is being left.”_

_“Okay you brought this on yourself.”_

And then he had three missed calls.

_“Sorry, forgot I was suppose to be riding with you guys. I rode with Roman and Seth. Sorry to make Gallows and you worry.”_

Finn sighed heavily after sending that text, setting his bag on the floor and pulling back the covers to his bed. Crawling underneath them, he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, awaiting a text from Karl. Minutes later, his phone dinged, and he slowly brought his phone to his face.

_“God damn I thought you choked. Felt kind of bad because I thought we were leaving your ass, but glad you’re okay.”_

Finn read it from his notifications but decided not to reply to it, setting his phone on the bedside table before staring up at the ceiling again.

He considered just telling Karl about the predicament he was in with Seth through text, but decided he actually wanted to see his reaction to the news, as well as Gallow’s reaction. They would most likely tease him, but Finn was ready for it.

His thoughts went back to the match he had earlier with Seth, specifically at the finish. How Seth looked at him as they were only inches apart… had there not been an audience, Finn was sure he would’ve crawled on top of him and _really_ gave him a reason to breathe heavy.

Okay, well, maybe not, but he would’ve _wanted_ to. Hell, even with an audience he was tempted to.

Finn pushed those thoughts aside then, knowing that he shouldn’t be thinking that about his co-worker and friend… but shit, Seth was just _so fucking hot_ , it was hard not to think about it. He had a beautiful face, abs, thick thighs, arms that Finn would love to have wrapped around his waist and hands he would love to have pressed against his throat - and holy shit, here he was, thinking of having sex with his friend again.

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and turned to lay on his side, pulling the covers over himself before getting comfortable in the bed. Although his previous thoughts tried to infiltrate his mind, he somehow managed to push them away enough to fall asleep.

\--

Waking the next morning, Finn slowly blinked open his eyes, laying there for a few moments before beginning to stir. Reaching for his phone, he had more texts from Karl, and one from Seth; that was sent only minutes ago.

Quickly, Finn sat up, almost like his life depended on it as he read over the text.

_“Hey, wanna go for some coffee and go work out?”_

Reading it over a couple more times, a smile slowly began to rise on Finn’s face. He felt his heart soar as he went to type out a response.

_“Of course. Meet you in the lobby in 20?”_

As he awaited Seth’s text back, he went to his messages with Karl, two of which were sent last night and two from this morning

_“You not gonna answer me?”_

_“Did you fall asleep? You ass.”_

_“Since you ditched on Gallows and me last night, you’re going to hang out with us today before Raw, you have no say in it.”_

_“Plus, you still have something to tell us, remember?”_

Finn felt a nervousness rise in his chest at the last text Karl had sent, chewing on his bottom lip a little bit before deciding to respond.

_“I’m going for coffee and working out with Seth here soon, but afterwards I can. The thing I need to tell you is sort of personal, and I want to get it out of the way, so we can meet at my room before we do anything.”_

After typing that out, he included what room number he was in before tossing his phone on the bed, standing to his feet and stretching. Going towards his bag, he picked it up from the floor and slung it onto the bed, rummaging through it for some clothes. After picking out a suitable workout outfit, he changed out of his sweats into the newly picked outfit. There was no point in showering now, since he would have to take one anyway after working out.

Looking in his bag again, he got out the facial cleanser he had brought along with him before going towards the bathroom, entering and flipping on the light. Once he found a washcloth, he promptly washed his face before looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his bed-hair. Turning the bathroom light off, he returned to his bed, picking up his phone

Seth and Karl had both replied.

_“Alright, see you soon.”_

Finn smiled at Seth’s response before moving to Karl’s.

_“Ooo, a secret? Did you get someone pregnant, Balor, you bastard?”_

Finn could almost imagine the shit-eating grin Anderson had on his face when he wrote that, and it honestly made him laugh a little bit.

Sitting on the edge of the bed then, he began to scroll through his twitter for a bit before he realized he should probably be going to meet Seth. Standing, he made sure to grab his keycard before heading out of his room, the walk to the lobby only taking a few minutes.

Upon reaching the lobby, his eyes instantly landed on Seth, who was sitting on one of the multiple seats strewn around the room, typing away on his phone.

Approaching the younger male, Finn stopped near him before letting out a soft “hey”.

Seth looked up from his phone, smile going to his face as he replied with a “hey” as well. It was a simple greeting, but still managed to send butterflies into Finn’s stomach.

“You ready then?” Seth asked as he stood from the chair, putting his phone in the pocket to his jacket.

Finn nodded, taking a quick glance around them. 

“Anybody coming with us?”

Seth shook his head in response.

“Nah, just us,” he paused for a moment, “You’re cool with that, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Finn replied, almost too quickly. It would be nice to spend some time with Seth _alone_ for once.

Turning, Seth made his way towards the exit, Finn following closely behind.

\--

Surprisingly, everything went well on their little hangout session; which Finn thought felt more like a date. Which was probably just because he had a massive crush on the other man, but still. He managed to not make a fool of himself or have the thoughts from last night come creeping up on him, so Finn would call that a success.

The two parted when Seth made it to his room, the two of them saying their goodbyes once again before Finn walked to his room. 

Taking out his key-card, he quickly swiped it before entering his room, taking his phone out of his short’s pocket and texting Karl again.

_“I’m going to shower and then Gallows and you can come over, I’ll let you know.”_

Walking over to his bed, he placed his phone on top of it before going back to his bag, picking out more casual clothes before going into the bathroom once again.

He showered fairly quickly, just thinking of all the possible outcomes that would happen once he told Anderson and Gallows. The two of them telling Seth crossed his mind, but he knew they weren’t _that_ big of assholes and that they would never do that. Worst case scenario would just be them forcing him to tell Seth, but even then, they wouldn’t exactly force him.

Approaching his bed, he reached for his phone to once again message his friend.

_“I’m out.”_

Within seconds, he got a reply.

_“On our way, better have that door unlocked.”_

Finn felt the nervousness beginning to settle within his bones again, calmly placing his phone in his pocket before going towards the door, opening it just a bit.

Sitting on the edge of his bed again, he waited. Within minutes, Anderson and Gallows walked through the door, already shouting out greetings toward their Irish friend.

Once the two got settled, Karl sitting beside Finn and Gallows sitting in a nearby seat, Karl was the first to speak.

“Now, what was is that you needed to tell us?” his voice was softer, no hint of teasing laced behind the words.

Taking in a breath, Finn looked Karl in the eyes first, noticing that the man’s eyebrows were upturned slightly in concern. Meeting eyes with Gallows, his eyebrows were downturned, focusing his attention on Finn.

Looking down at the floor, Finn took a few seconds to regain himself before looking up.

“I’m gay,” he began, leaving only a second of silence before continuing, “And I’m in love with Seth.”

Heart practically beating out of his chest, he glanced between the two of them. Gallows had his eyebrows raised, but he didn’t look too surprised. Karl was smiling, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“I already knew you were gay, I could feel it. You are one of my best friends, after all, so I could just tell. But Seth? It’s sort of a surprise, but now that I think back on it, I kinda feel like an idiot for not realizing that,” Karl laughed again, wrapping his arm around Finn’s shoulders and pulling him in for a side-hug. “It’s totally obvious that you’re in love with him.”

“It is?” Finn asked, voice slightly higher-pitched.

“It’s obvious for us, since we know you so damn well, but the others probably don’t suspect a thing,” Gallows reassured him, smile on his face. “Damn, you and Seth. You two look good together.”

Finn instantly smiled at that, feeling a bit of heat go to his cheeks.

“Aw, look what we have here! The boy’s blushing!” Karl teased, shaking Finn a bit and laughing.

“Aw, someone’s embarrassed that they have a crush on ol’ Sethie-Wethie,” Gallows added, standing from his chair and sitting down on the other side of Finn, messing up his hair with his hand.

Finn began laughing as the two continued to tease him, telling them to stop a couple times before they finally let the teasing come to an end.

“Are we the first ones to know?” Gallows asked after their laughing fits had died down.

Finn nodded.

“When did you know?” Karl asked.

“That I was gay or that I had a crush on Seth?”

“Your crush,” the smaller bald man replied.

Finn sat there for a few moments, thinking. It had been building up for about two years, but he hadn’t realized it fully until recently.

“Yesterday. But I’ve thought of him differently since like… 2016.”

“Shit, then this crush is real! Two years and you didn’t realize, you ding-bat?” Gallows said, lightly laughing.

“Guess not,” Finn replied, shrugging.

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments, probably collecting their thoughts before Karl interrupted the silence again.

“Hey, you know what?” he began, raising his eyebrows and pointing towards Finn before continuing. “You have a Miz TV today, right?”

“Yeah, what about it…?”

A smile started to grow on Karl’s face as he looked to Gallows, who looked confused at first but then smiled in return.

Finn glanced between the two of them, obviously confused as he awaited an answer.

“And it’s with Seth?”

“...Yeah.”

“What if we ask Stephanie and the Miz to completely change the storyline for it tonight and instead…” 

It took a few seconds, but then it registered in Finn’s head.

“No way,” he said, putting his hands up.

“Yes way! How sweet would that be, you confessing your feelings for Seth in front of thousands of people? He would have no idea!” Gallows said, voice loud in excitement.

“And it’s not like the segment has any substance to it anyway, it’s just going to be the Miz talking shit about the two of you. I doubt Stephanie or him would really mind, plus, the Miz would take pride in bringing you two together on his show,” Karl added.

“But what if Seth doesn’t like me and I just end up embarrassing myself?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Gallows snickered, Finn sighing afterwards.

“Where’d your confidence go, Balor? There’s no way in hell Seth doesn’t like you. I mean, just this morning you went out with him, right? And he’s never done that before?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean-”

“It totally means he’s into you. I mean, why would he want to workout with you? To see you sweatin’,” Karl interrupted, beginning to talk with his hands as he grew more excited. “And have you seen the way he looks at you lately? That man wants a piece of that ass, he wants a taste!”

Finn began laughing after that comment, smile adorning his face as he looked to Karl, the other man also smiling.

“Trust me, you got this,” he said, voice softer now.

Sitting there for a few seconds, Finn came to his decision.

“Alright, I’ll do it, I got nothing to lose anyway.”


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for this late update! but this is the last chapter so hopefully it was worth the wait :) thanks for all the support everyone! if you would like more seth/finn things, or wwe things in general (suggest some ships in the comments?) please let me know!

“So I texted both Stephanie and Mike about our little idea, so all we have to do is wait for their response.”

Finn crawled into the backseat of the Uber after Karl, Luke following suit. He shifted in his seat for a few brief seconds, making himself comfortable, before his eyes flickered to Karl’s phone. Karl glanced in Finn’s direction before he exited out of whatever he was reading, bringing up his texts and turning the screen toward his Irish friend.

His eyes scanned the words to the sizable paragraph, which just explained the whole situation in full. Finn nodded once he was finished reading, Karl turning the screen off to his phone before placing it in is lap.

“I sent both of them basically the same thing, with a few tweaks here and there, if you were wondering,” Karl said, taking his phone into his hands and fidgeting with the case on it. 

Finn nodded for a second time, thoughts running wild in his head. Would Mike even agree to doing this for him? Would Stephanie? Even if both of them did agree, would Vince or Triple H be okay with it? He honestly highly doubted it. Maybe Triple H would, but Vince? Tough chance.

“You okay?”

Slowly looking to his right, he looked up at Gallows, who’s eyes had a tint of concern in them. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?”

“It’s just that your leg is bouncing a thousand miles per hour.”

Eyes going down to his leg, he watched as his leg bounced quite violently against the floor of the vehicle. Immediately stopping his motions, his attention went back to the taller of the two bald men.

“Just a little bit nervous.”

“A little bit?” the other laughed, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and shaking him gently. “You’re gonna be okay, don’t worry about it. Everything’s going to be fine.”

His voice was reassuring, and Finn felt his nerves ease a bit at his tone. It only lasted a few seconds, though, since he heard Karl’s phone buzz.

Instantly looking to his other friend, they made eye contact before Karl picked up his phone. Finn scooted closer to him, watching as he opened the text, which was from Mike.

Both of them read it in silence before Gallows piped up.

“Well, are you two gonna tell me what the hell it says or do I gotta sit here and wonder?”

“He said that he’s willing to do it if Stephanie agrees, and he wants to discuss it with Finn in person to make sure it goes perfectly,” Karl replied, setting his phone back in his lap. He looked towards Finn, smile growing on his face. “Can’t believe that good for nothing Mike actually agreed,” he joked.

Finn laughed softly out of astonishment, surprised that he was willing to do it. He knew that Mike was actually a pretty nice person outside of the ring, but he still wasn’t expecting him to actually agree. After all, they barely spoke and he wasn’t sure if he even considered the other to be an acquaintance; but he wasn’t going to complain, of course.

“Should I tell him to come to the restaurant we’re going to? Maybe we can all talk about it then,” Karl suggested.

“Yeah, that’d be great, actually.” He paused for a moment, “But I still don’t want to get my hopes up too much since Stephanie hasn’t gave us the green light yet.”

“I’m sure she will. Steph can be a bitch, but it’s mostly just for show,” Gallows said before Finn could make more assumptions in his head. 

“And it’ll most likely bring lots of attention to tonight’s episode and the company in general, so,” Karl added, picking up his phone and typing away. He was silent for a few seconds before speaking once more. “Alright, I told Mike where we’re heading. Hopefully he’ll agree to meeting us.”

“Hopefully,” Finn breathed. 

_And hopefully Stephanie will be willing to do this for me_ , he thought to himself.

\---

The three of them entered the small restaurant, Finn’s eyes scanning his surroundings. There were a few people in there, some of which threw small glances in their direction before going back to whatever they were doing. He looked towards his two friends, watching Luke for a moment’s time as he made his way more into the establishment, and then he looked to Karl, who had fully stopped and was on his phone.

Stepping closer to him, he looked at his friend’s phone screen. He felt like a nosy child who was trying to see what their parent was doing, but he didn’t care at this point.

“Mike said he’s on his way, he’ll be here in a few minutes,” Karl began, “And Stephanie just texted me back.”

Finn felt his heart practically leap into his mouth and into his stomach at the same time, and he suddenly felt a little light-headed. Swallowing, he watched as Karl opened the message, his eyes instantly beginning to read over her reply.

_“I don’t care really what happens if it all comes down to a good build up to Wrestlemania. It could always make for interesting scenarios in the future, too, no matter how it turns out in the end. I’ll still have to talk to my husband and my father about the whole situation later, and they might not be appreciative of my decision, but again, don’t care. I wish Finn the best tonight, as well as Mike. I hope everything turns out well; I’ll definitely be watching.”_

Finn felt relief wash over him, and he felt like he could drop to his knees and shout out of happiness. Which he wasn’t going to do, obviously, since he was in a public space. Maybe if they were back in his hotel he would’ve. A small laugh left his mouth then, and he looked to Karl, smile adorning his face. Karl’s smile matched, and he then pulled his friend into a hug then, squeezing him slightly. Finn squeezed him back, closing his eyes. He could still feel his heart beating furiously in his chest, almost like a drum, and he was sure Karl could probably feel it, as well as the small tremor in his limbs from his nervousness subsiding. 

“You got Stephanie McMahon on your side, lucky bastard,” Karl murmured softly, a small exhale through his nose following.

Finn opened his eyes again, laughing softly as he pulled away from his friend. 

“Now you just have to worry about what you’re going to say,” Karl commented, beginning to walk up to the front counter. “And what ideas Mike is going to throw at you.” 

Finn was sure that Mike would cooperate pretty well with him, and actually help him with it and not try to sabotage anything. It was his show, after-all, he’d want everything to go well.

He followed after his friend then, looking up at the menu that was a black-board, the words written in chalk. It was sort of hard to read, but he managed, ordering when it was his turn before taking a few moments to look for Gallows. When he was found, Karl and him walked towards their friend, Karl taking the seat next to Gallows and Finn taking the seat across from Karl. 

Gallows was about to speak before they heard the door being opened, and the three of them turned, anxious to see who it was; Mike. He was wearing a slate gray suit, sunglasses perched upon his nose. A little fancy for 11 AM, if Finn was being honest, but he wasn’t going to make a comment on it.

The dirty-blond took a few glances around before he spotted the three of them, small smile coming across his face before he began to approach them, taking the empty seat next to Finn. He slowly took off his sunglasses then, slipping them into the small pocket on his suit jacket. Taking a few glances between the three of them, his eyes landed on Finn, clearing his throat.

“Shall we begin?”

\---

Finn’s eyes went to the sky above him, studying the clouds that leisurely rolled by. He squinted as a bit of sunlight came through the almost translucent figures, and then his gaze was brought to Luke, who was making his way to him at the moment. Luke gave a soft smile before walking towards the entrance to the arena. Karl followed, stopping when he saw Finn. 

“Coming, Balor?”

Nodding, Finn tightened his grip on his luggage before approaching Karl’s left, walking with his friend.

They walked into the arena in silence, only breaking it to greet others that happened to be there.

Finn chewed on his bottom lip nervously, trying to recall everything they talked about earlier at the restaurant. He remembered most of the important parts, but he would definitely have to talk to Mike again sometime in the next hour. He wanted all of it to go flawlessly; because Seth was _perfection_ and he didn’t deserve any less.

Entering the locker room, he approached one of the vacant lockers and placed his baggage there before turning to his two best friends, Luke being the first to speak.

“You have about two hours before you make a fool of yourself out there, so I’d enjoy it while you can.” 

The man had a smile on his face, but his words still managed to make Finn nervous, anxiety beginning to rise in the pit of his stomach. He offered a strained smile before averting his eyes, his feet taking him out of the locker room. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly exhaled a shaky breath through his mouth before continuing to walk. He guessed he should probably find Mike and review what they spoke about. It took him only a few minutes to find the man; in the makeup area, currently sitting in one of the chairs and getting prettied up. 

Finn stood there awkwardly, watching as a lady with dark hair put gel in his hair, while a blond woman was putting some foundation on his face to cover up the redness in his cheeks.

Mike took a quick glance towards Finn before his eyes fully landed on the man, smiling for a brief moment before the blond doing his foundation scolded him, telling him to not smile. He gave her a look before his eyes traveled back to Finn, motioning with his hand for him to come closer. Finn did as he was told, standing a foot away from him now.

“I was wondering if we could discuss everything again? Go out to the ring, take a look at everything, review what we’re going to say, all of that?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Mike replied, waving off the two ladies before standing to his feet. He was wearing his suit from earlier, sunglasses still tucked nicely in the jacket’s pocket.

The two of them walked side-by-side then, making their way to the ramp. 

“Seth is here, by the way. He’s in catering,” Mike said, glancing towards the shorter man.

Finn felt the nervousness in his stomach rise, his heart wrenching a bit. He hoped Seth wouldn’t spot them in the ring and try to come out and discuss things with them; Finn was sure he would just die on the spot. But he knew Mike would probably divert the attention from that, if that were to happen.

Following Mike through the curtain, they both made their way down the ramp and eventually to the stairs, and then into the ring. Mike took the lead, planting his feet in the position he usually stood in when he was hosting Miz-TV. 

“As you know, red carpet will be out here, chairs will be here,” he motioned to where each of the three seats would be before pointing to a spot near him. “You’ll be here, and then Seth will be there,” he pointed farther away from them, making Seth the odd one out. Finn didn’t really like that, but he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Alright,” Finn said, moving to his place and putting his hands on his hips as he looked around the ring for a few seconds, then at Mike. 

“You also wanted to talk about our script?”

Meeting eyes with the other man, Finn took in a breath before nodding.

“Yeah, I just… I want everything to be perfect. Seth deserves that.”

Finn felt heat rise to his cheeks as he said that, looking away from Mike in case any color came to his face.

A laugh was heard then before Mike’s voice broke the brief quietness.

“You really like him, huh?” 

“What do you think?” Finn answered as he turned back to look at him.

Putting his hands up in defense, Mike simply just smiled. Finn felt a tad bit bad about getting snappy with him, but he didn’t seem to really mind.

“Well,” Mike began, clasping his hands together, “Let’s run this down one more time.”

\---

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the host of Miz-TV, The Miz!”

Finn could already feel his heart basically thumping out of his chest, and he began fidgeting with his leather jacket a bit, just to distract his mind.

“Welcome to the most must-see WWE talk show in history, welcome to…”

The crowd finished his statement, all shouting “Miz-TV”.

“Miz-TV!” Mike finished after them, silent for a brief moment before continuing on.

Finn felt hands on his shoulder, a laugh following, identifying who was grabbing at him currently; Karl.

“Almost time for you to go out there,” he said, voice soft. “Good luck,” he added, releasing his hold on Finn’s shoulders. “You got this.”

He listened as his friend walked away, and his footsteps were replaced by someone else approaching him, and he glanced to his left to see Seth now standing next to him. His heart practically back-flipped in his chest, but he remained calm on the outside.

Seth let out a breathy laugh, arms crossing over his chest then as he stared at the television in the small room. He shook his head a bit, and Finn felt his eyes on him, only briefly, though.

“Please welcome my first guest, and one of my opponents at Wrestlemania, Finn Balor!” Mike’s voice boomed, the man gesturing with an arm towards the ramp then.

Finn swallowed hard, approaching the curtain as his music then began playing. He took a moment to look over his shoulder at Seth, who smiled at him. It just managed to make Finn even more anxious.

He went ahead with his whole entrance, his nervousness dissipating for the entirety of it before he jumped down into the ring, and his anxiety returned. Mike motioned to one of the chairs, which had a microphone placed on it. Finn picked it up before standing in his spot, near Mike. The other man turned towards him then, bringing the mic to his mouth.

“You know, I feel like I’ve spoke all I can about you and Seth Rollins,” Mike began, “There’s only so much I can say about you two, and if I’m being honest, I’m tired of speaking of other superstars who aren’t exactly…” he paused, looking thoughtful for a moment before continuing. “Up to par with me.” He got a negative reply from the crowd, but he just laughed and continued. “So, I think I’ll hand it over to you, _Finn Balor_. Why don’t you tell us how _you_ feel about Seth Rollins?” A knowing smile - that was so genuine it was kinda scary in Finn’s opinion - came across Mike’s face before he turned towards the ramp.

“Please welcome my second guest, and my other opponent at Wrestlemania, Seth Rollins!”

The crowd began to cheer once more, Finn nervously playing with the microphone in his hands. His eyes went to Mike, who was now approaching him.

“You got this. Remember, I’m here for you,” he said quickly before taking his stance, smug smile coming back to his face. It was so weird to see how fast Mike could change his whole demeanor in the matter of a few seconds.

Once Seth came into the ring, he grabbed the last microphone before standing in front of the two of them, taking glances between the two before his eyes landed on Mike, about to speak.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute, Rollins,” he said, his free hand waving at him to calm down. “You’ll get your turn, be patient,” he said, face still smug. Seth sighed, lowering the microphone to his side. “Glad that you’ve decided to cooperate. How about we all take a seat?” 

With that, Mike placed himself in the middle of them, Finn taking the right seat and Seth taking the left one. Mike and Seth both looked towards Finn then, microphones laid in their laps. This was it. It was really time for him to come clean. Right now. In front of thousands of people. It was _actually_ happening. Finn could feel his limbs shaking a bit, and his heart going a thousand miles a second, but he took in a deep breath and began to speak anyway.

“So, you want me to tell you how I feel about Seth Rollins? How I _honestly_ feel about him?”

Mike grabbed the discarded microphone that was on his lap, bringing it to his mouth and saying a quick “yes” before lowering it, still holding it in his hand. A smile was creeping up on his face, which was so Mike and totally not normal for “The Miz”. 

Finn looked to Seth then, who looked kind of lost with this situation. It was different than the script they had all agreed on a week earlier, obviously, so of course he would be confused. His mouth was open a bit, eyebrows scrunched together slightly. He was holding his microphone in his right hand, twirling it slowly. They met eyes, and at first Finn averted his gaze before Mike’s words from earlier crept into his mind: _make frequent eye contact with him, it’ll make him feel like your words are actually genuine._

With that in mind, he looked back into Seth’s eyes; his soft brown eyes that also happened to express his confusion with the situation. God, Finn could stare into his eyes all day if Seth allowed him. Taking in a breath, Finn began to speak once more.

“Well, I think I’ve maintained the same opinion about him ever since I debuted, and even before then. Mostly,” he cleared his throat, looking to Mike before his voice filled the arena once more. “When I was in NXT, I at first didn’t pay too much attention to what happened in the main roster, until I happened to come across one of Seth’s matches. I was quite impressed with his abilities and move-set, and I became actually interested in what was happening outside of what I was doing. I sort of looked up to him in a way.” His eyes returned to Seth then, his mouth dropped open a bit more, eyebrows knitted together at this point as he processed what was happening. His motions with the microphone had stopped completely, the object resting against his thigh.

“I looked up to you,” he said as he stared right at Seth, watching as the man shifted a bit in his seat, obviously intrigued with what he had to say. “I was so excited when I was told that we would have a feud together, and being able to talk to you for hours about things was… really great,” Finn was talking directly to Seth now, trying to block out the fact that there were currently thousands watching him in person and it wasn’t just the three of them.

“The only time my opinion of you changed was after you injured me at Summerslam. I felt so much anger towards you, since you took away my reign from me before I was even crowned as the first Universal champion,” he paused for a moment, watching as Seth stared at the red carpet below them, only raising his head when Finn began talking again, tone softer. “But it only lasted an hour at most, considering you were so concerned about my well-being backstage. It really made me feel…” He shook his head, breathy laugh leaving his mouth, “Cared for, I guess? I just really appreciated it, especially since it was you worrying about me.”

A smile began forming on Seth’s face as he heard that, a small laugh leaving his mouth. He ran a hand through his water-soaked hair, almost looking… embarrassed? Seeing him like that made Finn’s heart swell and heat come to his face. He surely hoped he wasn’t blushing; he was sure the cameras would pick it up. Thinking of that, he almost forgot that all of this was currently being recorded and would forever be on film.

“And when I was out for all of those months, I still kept up with each and every thing you were up to. Then when I came back and was able to be in more things with you, you can imagine how happy I was,” a shy laugh left his mouth then, knowing that he was about to get to his actual confession. “I didn’t get why I was so damn glad to be in all of these matches with you - whether it be teaming up with you or standing across the ring - but it hit me last night.”

Finn’s heart rate was beginning to pick up again as he made eye contact with Seth again, who was curiously looking at him; eyebrows raised and head tilted slightly to the left. He looked absolutely _adorable_.

Feeling his mouth go dry, he swallowed, glancing over at Mike who was smiling excitedly at him. Then, he looked back to Seth, bracing himself.

“I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for the past two years and I only just now realized it.”

Seth’s expression immediately changed, his eyebrows now raised, mouth dropping open again. A slight redness came to his tanned cheeks, and Finn was glad to be able to say that he caused that.

There were surprised gasps that came from the crowd, as well as mixed responses; boos, cheers, and even some wolf-whistling from females.

“Wow! What a bombshell!” Mike’s voice was booming through the arena again as he took off his sunglasses, tossing them to the side and raising his free arm up into air out of “surprise”. “Do you have anything you want to say in response to that?” He asked, turning his whole body in his seat to look at Seth.

The brunette blinked a few times, deep in thought, before he looked to Mike, raising his microphone from his lap. He opened his mouth for a brief moment before shutting it and then looking to Finn. He was silent for another few seconds, which almost seemed like hours to Finn as he nervously awaited Seth’s reply.

“Finn,” he began, tone soft. Finn felt his heart jump in his chest, butterflies beginning to form in his stomach at the softness in the other man’s tone.

“Finn, I…” Seth ran his hand through his hair for a second time, smile coming to his face and a soft laugh leaving his mouth. He stared at the floor for a few moments before making eye contact with Finn, smile never leaving his face.

“I’m in love with you, too.”

Finn felt almost weightless as he heard that, mouth involuntarily dropping open. His heart felt almost like it had stopped but at the same time was still beating furiously behind his rib-cage. He couldn’t help the large smile that came to his face, along with a laugh. Was he hearing correctly? Did Seth fucking Rollins just say he was in love with him, too? He would’ve thought he was hearing things if he didn’t register the crowd’s reaction - which again, was mixed - and Mike’s next words.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you heard it hear first. Seth Rollins and Finn Balor are in love. All thanks to Miz-TV, so you’re all welcome,” he shouted, standing to his feet. “Maybe next week we’ll try to set up some more people. Maybe I’ll even rename the show “Miz-TV: Love Show”,” he talked with his free hand as he said that, smile on his face. From there, the cameras cut off for a commercial, and the crowd erupted into mostly cheers and some boos from whatever homophobes had crawled out of their holes to come to the event.

Finn nervously stood from his seat, people rushing into the ring to get it prepared for an actual match.

Seth stood from his seat as well, the two of them making eye contact. Finn, heart still beating loudly in his chest, walked over to him, nervous smile adorning his face. Seth smiled, too, going between the ropes and jumping down from the ring. Following the taller man, Finn’s eyes went to the people situated either sides of the ramp. They were all shouting various things at the both of them, but he couldn’t distinguish really any of it considering it sounded like everyone was screaming at them. Eyes going back to Seth, the smile returned on his face.

“I didn’t expect you to like me,” Finn said, loud enough for the other to hear over the crowd.

A soft laugh left Seth’s mouth, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Finn felt his heart flutter in his chest, not being able to contain a small chuckle.

Making their way past the curtain then, Mike following closely behind, an eruption of cheers infiltrating their ear drums. Finn looked around in surprise, glancing in Seth’s direction; he looked just as surprised. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder from behind, looking to see that it was Mike, who was grasping at Seth’s shoulder as well with his other hand. He was shouting along with everyone else.

“Congratulations to the newlyweds!” came Karl’s voice, making Finn laugh and bring a hand to his face, shaking his head.

Mike departed from the two of them, shouting about how he was the one that made all of it happen, and if it wasn’t for him and his show, none of this would’ve happened. Of course, Mike always had to make everything about himself. But Finn didn’t really mind, seeing as how there was actual truth to that.

“See, I told you it would all work out.”

Finn looked towards Karl as he came closer, smile on his face.

His attention was brought to Stephanie then, who was approaching Seth and him, wide smile on her face.

“I’d just like to congratulate you two on your new found relationship,” she began, “I’m happy for you guys! I’ll try not to separate you from each other when our next draft comes around.”

Finn felt a… little uneasy with her tone as she said that, but he couldn’t think about it too much before she pulled the both of them into a hug.

“Better get out of here before more people try to come in here and congratulate you guys; you’ll be here all day,” she murmured before pulling away, flashing another brilliant smile before departing from the room completely.

“She’s right, let’s go,” Seth said, grabbing Finn’s right hand with his left as he lead the both of them through the small crowd that had accumulated.

Once they found a secluded area somewhere backstage - seeing as how the locker room definitely wouldn’t be safe at this time - they stopped, releasing hands then as Seth turned to look at Finn.

Finn already missed the feeling of Seth’s hand in his, an almost ghost-like feeling settling in his palm.

Suddenly, contact was reapplied, this time to his face. Seth had moved a bit closer, hands cupping Finn’s cheeks. Finn felt heat go to his face, studying his partner’s soft brown eyes before his eyelids fluttered shut.

Heart thumping in his chest, he waited patiently for Seth to do something. Soon enough, lips were pressed against his in a gentle kiss, and Finn almost felt like his knees were about to give out. How did Seth have this much of an affect on him?

When Seth parted from his lips, he opened his eyes once more, seeing Seth smiling warmly at him. Finn was sure his smile matched, a shaky laugh leaving his body.

“I’m glad you finally admitted your love for me, but don’t you think you could’ve done it a little less publicly?” Seth asked, voice teasing and almost in a whisper.

“Mmm, nope,” Finn said, tone matching Seth’s, “It wouldn’t have been as fun.”


End file.
